something inside
by Hannah-Grace .3
Summary: I don't find summarys usefull so go ahead and read! The more reviews the better!
1. Chapter 1

**so here goes my second Morganvile vampires story!**

* * *

Eves Pov.

I rolled over and opened my eyes Michael was standing next to the window. I got up and sneaked up behind him, wrapping my arms around him.

"Good morning" I yawned.

"Why hello sleeping beauty" he replied turning round to hug me.

A thud sounded from Shane room. Michael headed out the door, I followed him. We heard Shane curse then laugh.

Michael pounded on the door. "When you two are quite finished I was thinking about going out for breakfast." The door swung open, Shane stood there, naked.

"Damn you Shane Collins!" I shouted covering my eyes.

"Oh shit!" He hid behind the door. "Sorry Eve! Sure we'll be right out," he nodded at Michael who rolled his eyes.

"Just get some pants on Shane and hurry up!" He shouted at the closed door.

1 hour later we were sitting in 'Laceys' a small cafe that selled the nicest pastries.

"So go through them again." Claire asked.

"Its not that hard! Vic, mike, Tony and Jaime."

"Okay so which is the good looking one?" She asked, Shane raised an eyebrow.

"All of them!" I exclaimed, Michael coughed. "But not as good looking as you of course" I said hugging him, I shook my head at Claire and mouthed 'Pierce the veil'.

Shane sat up 'right are we ready to go?'

"I guess so." I said standing up, the room spun I felt Michaels arms steady me.

"Eve?" He looked me in the eye.

"I'm okay," I replied smiling "just went a little faint is all, come on let's go."

30minutes later we were home, I headed up stairs for a shower Michael followed me, leaving Claire and Shane killing zombies.

I headed into mine and Michaels ensuite bathroom and shut the door behind me, switched on the shower and stripped down to my underwear. I stared at my self in the mirror. My mind flashed back to last week.

_I was sitting on the edge of the bath crying._

_'You're what...?" Michael asked. 'Eve you hardly eat anything as it is and now your telling me that you make your self sick?' Tears streamed down my face, I nodded. 'You have to promise me that you'll stop!"_

_"I promise" I whispered through tears "I won't do it again." Michael kissed me on the forehead. _

_"I love you Eve."_

A tear rolled down my cheek as I replayed the conversation in my head. I jumped up and leaned over the toilet spilling my breakfast into it. I straightened up and wiped my mouth. I looked at my face in the mirror, wincing in pain. The door swung open I dropped the pencil sharpener blade.

"EVE!" Michael looked furious. Then he looked at my body, he stepped back shaking his head. "No, Eve, no" he whispered stepping forwards, I sat on the edge of the bath and buried my head in my hands sobbing.

"Eve stand up" He instructed. I did, unable to look him in the eye. I flinched as he dabbed my leg with a damp cloth, I looked down and saw him trying to clean my cuts, we stayed that way in silence until he was done. I crouched down in front of him and kissed him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, hey, hey! What are you doing?" I exclaimed as Claire paused the game.

"Relax, I'm just getting a drink! I'll be two seconds!" she said scampering into the kitchen. I stood up and followed her.

When I entered the kitchen she was reaching up to get a glass, her top pulled up, I could see the bottom of her back. A tingle went through me, her leggings hugged her, showing her underwear. She turned around.

"What?" She asked. I closed my mouth and blinked I walked towards her, picking her up and kissing her. She wrapped her legs around me, I pushed the kitchen door open and headed up stairs, we pushed past Eve and into my room. I threw Claire on the bed and took my top off as she took off hers. I crawled on top of her, kissing her neck and face. She pushed her tongue into my mouth and undid my belt pushing down my jeans. I jumped Up and threw them off, then jumped back next to her, I reached behind her, pulling her up next to me. She climbed up on top of me, kissing my chest, stomach. Her fingers traced the top of my boxers. She pulled them down I rolled her over pressing up against her, she groaned, the lights flickered.

"We've got to get those lights sorted." I whispered into her neck, she groaned again.

"SHANE!" Michaels voice roared through the house, Claire jumped kneeing me in 'that particular area'.

I groaned and rolled off the bed. I pushed myself on to my feet and leant again the door frame. "What?!" I hollered down the stairs.

"You need to get groceries for dinner!" Came the reply. "And stop Fucking Claire!" Finished Eve. "Your making the whole house shake!" I glanced a look at Claire who was kneeling on the bed with a sheet wrapped round her, I could make out her body through the thin material. She went red.

"You're just jealous!" She shouted back.

"No she really isnt!" Shouted Michael. "Shane hurry up and get groceries! I'm hungry!"

I'm grabbed my jeans and pulled them on, Claire moaned, "I'll be as fast as I can okay?"

"Sure" she replied.

I pulled on a top and headed downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Michaels POV.**

I stood in the kitchen watching Eve do dishes from last night. No matter how much I tried I couldn't get that image out of my head. Her standing in the bathroom blood dripping down her legs. How long had she been doing it? How long had I not helped her? I pushed the thought out of my mind and put down the last dish I had just finished drying.

"Eve?" I asked. She looked at me and put down the cloth she was drying her hands on. "Before I say anything I would just like the point out that I can't help what I'm about to say. I'm not a freak...I'm a vampire."

"What? I know you're a vampire, don't be silly."

"Its not that Eve, I'm a vampire, which means I can smell blood...which means I know when..." I trailed off.

"What the hell Michael!" she exclaimed. "Are you serious?" I could see her getting mad.

"Are you cheating on me!" I shouted. "Eve...are you?"

"What? Michael? You think i'd cheat on you? Are you insane?! Why would I fucking cheat on you!?"

I swallowed. "You wouldn't, and that's why I'm worried...Eve you've missed 2 periods! And that's the only explanation I could come up with. I don't want to believe it but I have to...vampires can't have children. And with a human? That's impossible"

She stepped away from me and looked at the floor. "No...Michael, I'm not cheating on you." I stepped towards her and lifted her face towards me.

"What's going on Eve?" I hugged her and felt my T-shirt get damp from silent tears.

Suddenly she jumped her eyes wide in terror. "What?" I asked.

"Michael I swear I'm going crazy" she placed one hand on her stomach and grabbed mine.

"What?" I asked she placed my hand on her stomach, I couldn't feel anything. "Eve, what am I..." it was my turn to be shocked.

"Michael what the hell is going on!?" She looked terrified "what the fuck is inside me?"

"What makes you think he knows?" a voice came from the doorway. I turned around, Amelie.


	4. Chapter 4

**shanes POV. **

I scanned the isles looking for something, anything edible which was kind of impossible seeing as almost everything was microwave meals. I gave up searching and decided a take away would do.

I hopped into the car and pulled out my phone 2 new messages, Claire.

_When will you be home?_

_Shanneee? Hurry up? _

'Jesus Clarie i've only been 10 mins' I replied. 'Is pizza okay? I'll be home in a few' I finished.

_Sure. _Came the reply.

I started the engine and jammed my phone into my back pocket.

By the time I came home the house was almost silent. I slapped a couple of pieces of pizza on a plate for me and Claire and headed upstairs, I walked into her room, she wasn't there so I went to mine, the room was dark but the onsuite light was on and the door slightly open, I put the pizza on the bedside table and pushed the door open, I smiled as I walked in her back was towards me but I could see her face reflected in the mirror, she caught my eyes and looked worried, something was wrong. My smile dropped.

"Claire? What's wrong" I asked.

"Don't freak out okay?" She replied. "I'm pregnant."

My heart skipped a beat, she turned around, I grinned. "Claire that's amazing!" I kissed her, her face lit up.

"Really!?" she asked. "I thought you'd be mad!"

"No! Of course not! Have you told anyone?!" I asked.

"No dip shit I haven't I only just found out 20 minutes ago." she held up the test. "Wanna go tell?" she grinned.

I nodded and followed her out of the door, And downstairs, Michael was in the hall.

"Mike!" I shouted, he spun around.

"Yeah?" he asked "what the fuck are you two smiling about" I looked at Claire.

"I'm pregnant Mikey" she grinned "You're going to be uncle Mike!"

He spun round and started walking away, I looked at Claire who was frowning.

BANG BANG! We ran into the kitchen, Michael was Punching chunks out of the wall, it crumpled around his hand like dust. Claire burst into tears.

"Oi dickhead!" I said grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around "wanna fucking explain?"

He looked at Claire then at me, I saw it coming, I don't know why I didn't try and stop him, all I knew was that it was going to hurt. His fist flew at my face, darkness clouded my vision.


End file.
